


There is No Escape

by Unpleased



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark! Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpleased/pseuds/Unpleased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles had been imagining a life with Louis Tomlinson since he first student taught in his fifth grade class. Of course the age gap makes the relationship unacceptable so he takes it into his own hands.</p>
<p>Or the one where Harry is sick enough to kidnap a much younger Louis and keep him to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a taste of an idea I may continue.

Louis blinked his eyes open blearily. He looked around, curling into the fetal position, suddenly hit with nausea. He felt a steady rocking and looked around panicked. He whimpered and tried to sit up to get a better look at where he was. He heard the faint noise of a radio but found himself looking at metal and odd supplies. Louis blinked and tried to get onto his knees so he could see out of the two tiny windows on the door of what he assumed was a van. A sudden step on the breaks made him fall forward with a cry. He hit his head against the door and started crying. He tried to roll back over so the pressure was off his face. 

Harry got out of the van, adjusting the hat over his curls. He used his father landscaping service van to pick his lover up and had to dress the part. He walked to the back of the van and opened the door “Hi baby.” He cooed bending down to help the small boy into an upright position. He saw Louis looking around frantically and smirked “Baby, calm dow-“ “I- I’m not your baby.” Louis screeched out, helplessly averting his gaze to his captor. He was faced with hard, cold eyes and a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... I hope you all like it! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. Chapter will get longer I promise.

12 Hours Ago

Louis leaned back against the tree, watching Niall chug his beer with a giggle “Happy Birthday Beeb!” He leans forward with a slurred purr, kissing his lips sloppily. He heard a slight rustle in the trees but decided to ignore it, wrapping his arms around Niall with a grunt as the kiss got more heated.  
Harry watched from the bush with an irritated face expression. He was sick of the blonde groping his Louis. He threw down binoculars and shifted, hissing at the rustling sound, eyes flying back to the distant couple now entangled and got up. He walked a further distance and pulled the disposable phone he purchased when he moved back here after not being able to handle the distance. He pulled out one of the rumpled note pages from his pocket, opening the paper. When he looked over the faded pencil that read his class roster and parents phone numbers. A memory suddenly hit harry

Harry was sitting at the small desk in the back of the room that the teacher had set there for him, taking down student’s family’s names and numbers for an upcoming field trip he’d be running. He looked up at the next set, eyes catching a pair of cerulean ones “Hi!” He flashes a dimpled smile, glancing to the woman standing over what is possibly the cutest boy he’s ever seen “Name?” Johanna smiled as Louis shuffled behind her “Tomlinson.” She responds then rattling of the family number “And what’s your name little guy?” Louis peeked from between his mom’s legs, always much smaller than any of the other children “Louis.” He responded, clenching his fist as his thumb itched to be in his mouth. Harry nodded and wrote that down to the families’ last name, starring it as they left.

Harry glared at the paper remembering how the field trip was full of Louis and Niall basically inseparable. He dialed the Horan’s family number praying it was still the same smiling as he heard a “Hello Maura Horan speaking.” He cleared his throat “Hi Miss Horan this is Mr. Jensen, across the street from the park. I called because your son is publically drinking and I see a cop car creeping by. I believe it’s in your best interest to come pick him up. Maura thanked him before yelling to her husband, Harry hanging up with a satisfied smirk. While he waited he collected his things, crouching behind the bush again, wetting the cloth with chloroform, ducking through the shadows to get behind the bushes near the couple. 

Eventually he heard a masculine voice shouting out to Niall and a “I’m sorry babe, I’ll text you!” shouted. He peeked from the bush and saw Louis starting to get up. He quickly moved behind Louis as the car pulled away and pressed the cloth to his mouth “Yeah that’s it baby, struggle. Like I have all these years” He hissed in his ear, relishing in the squirming. “You've been such a bad boy.” He pulled the cloth off as Louis became pliant and pushed him down, straddling his waist, beginning to tie his wrists “Cheating on me all these years and with that easy whore?” He grizzled tightening the knot. Louis cried out trying to move his hands, realizing the knot became tighter the more he moved. He stilled silent tear spilling out of his eyes “p-please” He cried. Harry gave him a harsh slap to the face then pulled off his head scarf, making a knot in the middle before tying it around Louis head making a make shift ball gag “Shut the fuck up. You don’t deserve to talk until you've efficiently apologized to me.” He lifted a lithe Louis over his shoulder, grinning as his body smacked his as if he’d thrown a raggedy Anne doll over his shoulder. He carried his toward his step-fathers van, throwing him in the trunk with a weed Wacker and random landscaping tools. He got into the front seat throwing his bag on the passenger seat and started up the van, driving down the public street. He glanced around constantly, eyes searching for anything that could take his Louis away. He drove down the many winding streets that led to his house. He slammed on the brakes and put his car in park, taking a minute to appreciate the small cabin, hidden in the woods. He got out and walked to the back of the van.


	3. Do I wanna know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows Louis the house.

“What did you just say?” Harry gritted out, throwing Louis down. He tightened the gag to the point where Louis couldn't really feel his head. “You're such a disrespectful little shit.” He hissed, kicking Louis in the side “Learn your fucking place.” He tied a blind fold around Louis head dragging him by his ear to the house so he couldn't see the address on the front of the house. He dragged him to the living room by his ear opening the door disguised as a book case kicking Louis down the stairs.  
A few hours later…

Louis groaned into the fabric as he turned over. He was extremely sore from the fall down the tremendous flight of stairs. As soon as he landed he was out like a light. He shut his eyes, willing away his head ache away. He inhales harshly, waiting for something…. Anything.  
Harry scooped the last bit of mac and cheese onto the plates. He hummed as he worked, grabbing the plates, heading to the door “Louis love? Did you wake?” He coos, kicking the door shut behind him once he was in. He walked down the steps into the little studio apartment.  
The set up was nice and homey. It had a living room with a large king sized bedroom off the right with an ensuite bathroom. All rooms were nicely furnished and decorated and there were even nice, life like sticker windows off the back.

Harry put the food on the coffee table and walked toward Louis “I’m so sorry baby.” He sat him up, pecking his cloth covered lips. He sat him up carefully and carried him, setting him on his hip. He sat him on a chair and took off the gag. “Y-You hurt me.” Louis cried pathetically. Harry picked up Louis plate and scooped up some mac and cheese, shoving it in his mouth. “I know, I know. And I’m very sorry baby.” He coos. “Moh fer mbae” Louis replied around the spoon, trying to say “Not your baby.” Harry furrowed his brow and shoved the spoon into his mouth much deeper. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, crying out.

“I’m sorry babe, lost control.” He smiles sarcastically. Louis sniffled and swallowed the food.  
Harry finished feeding Louis and then ate himself. He cleaned up the dishes in the bathroom sink before coming back over to Louis. He took his time untying him, pressing kisses all over him. “Okay Lou, I’ll show you around. He grabbed Louis hand. Louis had little breathes of fear escaping him as he followed Louis around. “This is our living room; we’ll have movie night twice a week and watch some regular shows once we've decided on some.” He then pulled him to the kitchen in the back of the little apartment. “This is our kitchen where you’ll make me dinner every night, today excluded babe.” He kissed his head then took him to the bathroom “This is our bathroom which is conveniently connected to our bed room.” He grins, pushing Louis onto the bed, moving to straddle him “Oh how I've missed you.” He whispers, leaning down to kiss him sensually.

Louis

Oh my god, who is this psycho? Louis thought as he was led around. Looking at him from another point of view he would be the epitome of fear. He was shaking at such an extreme rate that it was a surprise Harry hadn't noticed. He studied the living room he was pulled into not ours he thought as harry went on explaining the schedule. He studied the couch and his eyes widened as he thought he saw a speck of blood. Before he could elaborate on that thought he was being tugged into the kitchen not ours. Yours. He thought again, pretending to pay attention to Harry's ramblings. He eyed the kitchen for anything sharp he could use on Harry but was left helpless as he was shoved into the bathroom. He zoned out until he was suddenly shoved onto something soft. He gasped as his lips were entrapped in a kiss with way to much passion for it to be unreturned. He scrunched up his face and shoved Harry off "None of this is ours you fucking psycho!" He screams sitting up, shoving whatever he could find that would move.  
Harry tumbled back, looking up at Louis in surprise "Ba-baby?" he whispers, watching him freak out "STOP IT!" He screamed as Louis shoved his mom’s vase over. He grabbed Louis and pulled him close to himself by his elbows. He watched his lover squirm and hit his chest and he found his thoughts drifting, his grip hardening.

24 years ago

A small toddler stood in front of the door, peeking through a crack where it was left open. His big brown curls were sleep rumpled and his eyes were blinking blearily as he tried to keep them open. He clutched his teddy and slipped out of his room, tip toeing down the hallway "Mommy?" he whispered in his sugary sweet voice. Anne was captured in her current boyfriend, Chet's arms, squirming and banging on his chest "I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASS!" She screamed again. Chet yanked her down by her hair setting down his beer bottle "Quit it bitch or I'll kill the kid." he hissed.  
Present

Harry threw Louis down and kicked him over and over again until he was close to unconsciousness again. "How could you do this to me?" Harry cries, crawling over to his mom’s vase. He tried to sweep the ashes back into the urn "Mom." He cried, tears falling onto the ashes. 

Louis turned his head and took in the scene, immediately regretting it "Ha-" A sickening dry cough was released "Harry, I'm sorry." 

Harry turned and looked at the beautiful tiny boy with the tiny feet, delicious legs with thick thighs, the cute little protruding tummy graced by the beautiful tan skin all the way up to his face with the beautiful squinty cerulean eyes and adorable wispy hair and chomped down onto his cheek "You're going to pay for this." He hissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so I recently made a tumblr I'd like to make use of. I'll probably be posting even more stories on there. http://www.tumblr.com/blog/twistedconcoction
> 
> Share your thoughts! Constructive criticism is practically my best friend. 
> 
>  


	4. Pink Sparkly Riding crop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally suck guys, I'm sorry. So there is some Non con in this chapter um.... I listened to Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope in the beginning and around the part where Harry thinks "I cannot believe he did that" I started listening to This is Halloween covered by Panic! at the Disco? I'm not really sure but it helped. Then I switched to Miss Jackson when Harry pulled out and I'm ready by AJR when he used the knife? None of the music matches but it helped So enjoy this chapter and I will definitely be working on more. Again, I want this story to be what you want so never be afraid to leave me ideas.  
> Enjoy!

Louis woke up extremely groggy with a killer headache. He brought his hand up to the spot where he felt the most pain coming from and gasped when he realized he couldn’t move his hands. He whined and tried to get his eyes to adjust to the barely lit room. He heard a shift, like jeans sliding on fabric and looked toward the sound where he could made little curls in the dark.   
Suddenly everything hit him and he thought he was going to be sick. He thought back to Niall, his beloved Niall and his birthday party. He was finally going to give Niall what he wanted since they first started dating but the man who claimed to live him then called gun a white had taken him. Louis started shouting in hysterics, begging to be let go "I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Repeatedly left his mouth.   
He had to eventually stop because his head was screaming in agony during his durations of the screams. 

Harry sat back, calmly listening to the cusses that were fired at him that quickly turned into pleas. He tutted and Stood up "Oh boo bear... Look what you've done for yourself." He said condensingly. He sauntered toward the bed and looked down at Louis' face seeing the bruise that had formed over his temple where Harry had hit him hard enough to knock him out. He also continued to beat him after he was knocked out, explaining the aching of Louis whole being. 

Harry studied Louis' face for a moment before he spat on it and took two steps back. He toed off his ankle boots and wiggled out of his skinny jeans, leaving him in a pair if boxers that were practically a second skin. He walked over to the dresser he had on the side of the room, pulling open the heavy oak door before he grabbed a few things. From how Louis was positioned all he could see was a pink, sparkly riding crop. He gulped and continued on crying, continuing to watch Harry.

“I cannot believe he did that” Harry thought with a disgruntled face. He studied Louis, twirling the riding crop around in his hand. He felt extremely heartbroken that Louis just dumped his mother’s ashes, not even stopping to think what it could be. He stopped at Louis’s right side and rolled him over beginning to rain down swats with the crop. The ridiculous pink studs left lovely little welts on his bum and Harry wasn’t going light either. He lost count after about 30, his rage took over him and he temporarily blacked out. When he was brought back he realized he hadn’t only attacked Louis’s bum and sit spots but also his back. He let out a heavy breath and threw the crop down, crawling on top of him. He wiggled out of his jeans and took a minute to look over Louis. He bent so his nose was right at the nape of Louis neck and took a deep inhale. The smell of his sweat and the moistness from the never ending tears put him in a lustrous high. He nosed his way down Louis spine. He straightened out and grabbed a nice chunk of Louis bum, moaning at the cry he let out. His cock was at attention, red and pulsating. Harry had not had any partners since he met Louis as he genuinely believed they were soul mates and were meant to be, he didn’t want to cheat. At his thought of cheating he thought back to Niall and his face contorted into something evil he gritted his teeth and spread Louis’ checks, shoving himself in. He shivered at the tight heat and continued to pump at an unfairly fast rate.

Louis was breathing heavily, borderline having a panic attack. He turned his head and looked out the window, the large moon calming him slightly. He screamed as harry adjusted his position, actually feeling skin ripping. The tears that seemed to be never ending stopped as he cried all he had to offer. He tried to pull away from Harry only succeeding to rip his skin further.

Harry grunted as he continued, pushing down on Louis shoulders. Once Louis was flat under him he lifted himself holding himself into a pushup position, his quick hip snaps and the new position pleased Harry immensely. He came with a shudder into Louis, ripping himself out before he flipped him over again. He shoved his cock between Louis lips.

Louis tried to pull away from the foul taste but Harry held his mouth open and began to fuck that in turn. Louis thought’s about crying all his tears out were proved wrong as more spilled down his cheeks. He mustered up an amount of courage and bit down onto harry who pulled out with a shout.

Harry glared down at him and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pocket knife and flipped the blade. He stared down at Louis, eyes switching to the blade before he gently brought it down near his hip. He carved the word ‘mine’ in his chicken scratch of hand writing and then brought it up to Louis stomach dragging the blade down. He stared Louis in the eyes as he did this, not even able to hear the high pitched screams coming from Louis over the blood rushing in his ears. “Aren’t you scared?” He paused at Louis’ frantic nods “Well that’s just fine.” He smirked and brought the knife to his mouth, licking Louis’ blood off.   
Louis stared at him as he did so, face paling at an alarming rate. 

He passed out yet again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god what am I doing with my life. Anywhore, I'm already working on the next chapter! Come talk to me on tumblr! I'll be starting a story on there based on this amazing book I read and I'm sick so I'll have lot's of time while I'm laying in bed miserable :D
> 
> http://www.twistedconcoction.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to be domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be rude of me to just drop a chapter here? Probably. Enjoy!

When Louis came to it was to the smell of Pancakes? This couldn't be right. He sat up, a dull pain ripping through his stomach. He looked down and lifted the slightly bloody shirt, only to see even bloodier bandages. He winced and pulled them off; gagging at the botched stitching job that Harry had obviously done on his stomach. His head snapped up when the door started to open. Harry came in with a tray and shut the door, waiting until the automatic looks went before he approached Louis and held the tray out proudly. Louis examined the tray carefully, eyes not skipping over the little vase of handpicked flowers. When Louis eyes drifted back up to Harry’s face it was to an unreadable face. Harry sat down the tray and crouched “Ah, this should’ve stopped bleeding by now. That set Louis off.

Harry sat back and watched Louis scream at him with a slightly amused face expression. “And if you had just taken me to a doctor.” He screeched. Harry had had enough at that point so he simply reached his and out, striking the boy “Now, Louis.” He drawled in an unnecessarily sweet voice “You don’t want to make me mad, remember what happened last time.” He stroked Louis wound with a little extra force, relishing in the little squeal that was released below him. Harry sighed and sat up “C’mon, breakfast then bath time.” He cut up Louis pancakes while Louis sipped down his juice with vitamins; Louis had complained at first but was quickly silenced with a cold glare. Harry fed Lou the bits of pancake covered in icing and strawberry bits “I had almost this exact breakfast the day I met you.” He shared happily, not seeing Louis horrified face. 

Louis swallowed each piece with a pained face, glancing up at Harry when he was done. Harry lifted the glass to Louis lips, watching him gulp down the juice. Louis leaned back “Bath time, please?” He just wanted to be clean. He watched as Harry got up and wordlessly left to the bathroom. Soon enough he heard water running along with glasses clinking. Louis struggled to stand and limped his way to the bathroom. He peeked in to see that Louis has made up a bubble bath and lit candles and was pouring some lavender in oil in for him. Louis blushed and watched, giggling when Harry startled when he saw him. He carefully approached Harry, as if he were a caged animal, when a finger was crooked at him, motioning him closer. He held his breathe and held eye contact while Harry undressed him and lifted him into the tub. 

Harry left the room, giving him a few minutes to relax while he prepped a bandaging area and laid out towels and candles for a massage after the bath. He returned to the bathroom and kneeled next to the tub, grabbing a washcloth to wipe Louis down. He was especially gentle over his front but made a point of wrapping his clothed hand around Louis’ dick, giving it a few tugs. Before he made him sit on his knees and washed his back, slipping down to him bum, a finger slipping into his hole catching him by surprise. Louis yelped and quickly sat back down, tears brimming his eyes. Before he could even let a tear slip a cup of the warm water was dumped on his head. His body shook when the cold hair hit him as Harry got up to grab shampoo and conditioner before he returned to his spot, rubbing something woodsy smelling into Louis’ hair. Louis was sniffling under his hands. Harry rinsed and repeated the process with conditioner before he lifted Louis out, standing him on the mat while he wrapped him in a large fluffy towel, rubbing him dry before he led him to chair Louis used to be chained to. It sparked immediate tears from Louis.

“God Louis stop, I just gotta bandage you. I have other things planned.” This didn’t help with Louis tears though. Harry thoroughly cleaned the cuts before he bandaged them again. He led him to the massage mats laid out and covered him bum with the towel. Moving so he was straddling Louis’ bum he poured some of the candle warmed oil onto Louis back rubbing it in with strategic masseuse rubs.

Louis’ eyes were now drifting open and closed, the strong hand luring him to a sleep. He drifted off for a bit before he was shaken awake by harry putting him into the bed. He watched as Harry flitted about the room, humming to himself “He played with my heart made me question if I was insane. Lou’s the prettiest boy in town but he’s venom to my veins.” Harry sang.

Louis was more awake than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little self promo of course
> 
> tumblr.com/twistedconcoction
> 
> A chapter of Perfected will also come soon enough. If you could leave requests and comments that'd be great~


End file.
